Contract: Kill Anoriath
Prerequisites: N/A *Quest Giver: Nazir *Reward: N/A Walkthrough At night, Anoriath goes to bed in The Drunken Huntsmen, however as soon as the Dragonborn enters, Elrindir is wary and follows the Dragonborn, rendering them unable to get a silent kill.(This may be avoided if you can move fast enough and leave the door open until you are just about to kill, then shut it and preform the kill, then quickly open it again to avoid the owner aproaching to the horrible sight), or are able to sneak in without being detected. Outside, during daylight hours, Anoriath is at one of the market stalls to the far left. Strategy 1) An easy way to kill him without incuring a bounty is to take position next to the Bannered Mare, on the north side of the building between it and some rocks, and use a bow to shoot him in the back while he's at his stall. With a high enough stealth, one can do this without being witnessed, simply step behind the Bannered Mare after firing your arrow to hide out of sight and avoid being seen. Be careful as there is a Guard barracks nearby and patrols may head back into it or out of it and see you. Alternatively, if one is Thane of Whiterun, you can just kill him then use your status as Thane to make the guards cancel the bounty. 2) A different way is to talk to him and choose the option "I am the predator and you are my prey." He will make a remark and then attack you, and the guards won't care if you kill him after he strikes first because it was a fight that broke out. 3) With high sneak and decent pickpocket skills and/or using gear to maximize these skills (using muffled footwear, invisibility potions, sneak enchanted gear, etc), you could sneak in to the The Drunken Huntsmen at night (use the entrance away from Elrindir's counter), thus avoiding initial detection and preventing him from following you at all, although it might be easier to first open the door to Anoriath's room, then leave the building and sneak back in to finish the job. The quietest way to then dispose of Anoriath is to reverse pickpocket a powerful poison onto him as he sleeps using the poisoned perk (only one of each poison damages using this method, but keep in mind that you can use more than one type of poison at the same time, and a weakness to poison potion as well, all made easier with high alchemy or simply having the proper poisons), and then use invisility potion (using a potion rather than a spell does not alert anyone in the area, which can only otherwise be accomplished with the quiet casting perk) to slip out after he dies, never alerting Elrindir (or anyone else) in the process. This is definitely more expensive than using 1 arrow, but for the player who has the skills/means, and doesn't want to leave bodies out in the middle of Whiterun and prevent all possible bounties, something to consider. Bugs On PS3, there is a glitch with this quest making it uncompletable. After Anoriath is killed, when you report back to Nazir, he simply says, 'You worry about the contract, I'll take care of things on this end.' And dialogue is never accessed to move on. There is no found reason for this glitch yet. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Quests